Assassin's Creed: Termination Part 1
by HaythamPeraza
Summary: This is part 1 of a continuation of Assassin's Creed: 3, Rouge, and Unity. Connor and Shay build up their Templar and Assassin armys to lead up to a big battle in Battle.


Assassin's Creed: Termination, by Haytham Peraza

Part 1

Boston June 27 1795

[It is morning and in a tavern the mentor of the Colonial Assassin Brotherhood, Connor, is sitting at a table. He has been retired for 3 months due to a near fatal injury in a battle with guards of a restricted building. Assassin Duncan Little walks into the tavern and pulls up a seat next to Connor and talks in a soft voice.]

Duncan Little: Connor, we need to talk.

Connor Kenway: [Angered] Why? You have been bugging me ever since I got hurt. Now leave me alone!

Duncan Little: [Getting frustrated] I will not let you sit here for the rest of your life! After Achilles died and you took down Charles Lee and his Templars you became the Mentor and you are just going to sit and sleep your whole life? No, we are leaving.

Connor Kenway: Well what is your reason now?

Duncan Little: [Leans over the table and whispers] Shay.

Connor Kenway: [Confused] what is he doing now?

Duncan Little: Coming to Boston.

Connor Kenway: I am guessing you heard this from who?

Duncan Little: Arno. I went to France with my family when I came across him he told me to give this to you.

Connor Kenway: For once a reason to get up.

[Connor and Duncan walk past the bar and threw a few coins on the counter, then walks out of the Tavern and Connor looks at the note with Shay on it.]

Connor Kenway: When did he give the note to you?

Duncan Little: Seven months ago.

Connor Kenway: That is quite a long time. He should be here soon, as in a matter of days or weeks.

Duncan Little: Arno also told me he would help you.

Connor Kenway: Nice of him, but we need as many assassins as we can find. Now you should go home after all you did not get any sleep last night.

Duncan Little: Alright, I will. Good luck.

[Duncan leaves to go tell other Assassins while Connor mounts a horse and heads to the frontier because he knows that is where Shay has ordered his Templar spies to be. As he rides he sees a house with a metal Templar cross nailed to the door. He stops, observes then dismounts the horse and breaks open the door with the spy inside and Connor holds him up on the wall and points to the Templar cross]

Connor Kenway: What is this!

[The spy is dressed as an American soldier but with a Templar neckless]

Spy: Nothing, it is… [Connor moves quickly and delivers a fatal blow the spy drops dead. Connor changes his clothes and takes the spy's soldier uniform to blend in and walks out of the building and strait into the Templar Base with 11 Templars.]

Connor Kenway: Hello boys. Gather around me. I have a story.

[They all gather and Connor throws a smoke bomb and uses his hidden blade on all of them except the group leader which fights him with his sword. Connor uses his tomahawk to block the leader's strikes. Connor also uses his rope dart to get him on the ground and make him drop his weapon. Connor picks the leader up by the collar.]

Connor Kenway: Where is Shay and you will live!

Group Leader: [nervously] I… I… don't know.

Connor Kenway: [Slowly] Tell me.

Group Leader: Alright. Alright. He is currently heading towards Boston maybe half way.

Connor Kenway: Are you sure?

Group Leader: Almost 100% sir.

[Connor lets him go and the leader scrambles to his feet then runs away. Connor goes back to downtown Boston and finds Duncan walking in the streets.]

Connor Kenway: I had success. Well not with Shay but I had success with a group of Templars in the frontier.

Duncan Little: Great! I am proud of you. And what is the soldier uniform for?

Connor Kenway: Well they were wearing the soldier's uniform so I had to blend in.

Duncan Little: Good idea, Connor.

Connor Kenway: Shay is halfway here. We need Assassins here as soon as possible as well as new recruits.

Duncan Little: Okay, Stephane Chapheau said he might come. I told him he must come, but you can't tell with him. Also when you were gone for hours, I got a list of new recruits like Elmore Boucher, David Walston, Owen Squill, Marvel Swott, and Lance O'Donnell. As well as an old member, Deborah Carter.

Connor Kenway: I can only imagine that Shay is doing the same.

[They both walk towards the dock and look at the sea.]

Duncan Little: Are you a sailor?

Connor Kenway: I guess. I rode the Aquila but that ship is long gone. Maybe I will have a new one, one day.

Duncan Little: Not to sound morbid, but when you pass away will that make me the mentor of the Colonial Assassins?

Connor Kenway: You have not done that much work for me or anyone until the last 3 months.

[PHIT! A sleep dart hits Duncan and he falls unconscious. BANG! A smoke bomb stuns Connor but not for long. Connor climbs to the rooftop were the shooter is and chases him from rooftop to rooftop. They keep on running until a rooftop guard yells at them and shoots his musket. Connor was distracted and while he was distracted the shooter jumped into a haystack below and vanished out of sight.]

Connor Kenway: [Mumbling] I know where you are.

[Connor used his eagle vision to spot the shooter and jumped in the haystack and killed him with his hidden blade. A man witnessed this and ran to a nearby guard. Before the guard could find Connor, Connor was gone.]

Man: [nervous] I could have sworn…

Guard: Do not ever mess with us again unless you want to go to prison.

[When the guard left Connor checked the body in the haystack and it was not even the shooter. He goes back to Duncan, who now has recovered from the sleep dart.]

Connor Kenway: Duncan, do you know anything about this attack?

Duncan Little: Well yes, I do. When I was recruiting new assassins I told them that for training kill any man with a Templar Cross with them. They did that because I have one in my hand.

Connor Kenway: Why do you have that in your han… [Gets cut off by Duncan]

Duncan Little: Let me talk. I found it on the street and I was going to tell you. They reacted too soon.

Connor Kenway: Thanks for the cross but you have let me down again. I did kill your recruit because I had no clue if he was an assassin or not. You should go home and rest in your cozy bed like I told you to do before. But you did not listen to your mentor and instead hired recruits that try to kill their own people. Now I don't want to see you return to me until the battle and hand over your recruits so I can train them right! And you will never become mentor.

Duncan Little: Okay sir. But …

Connor Kenway: Get out of here!

Duncan Little: But …

Connor Kenway: Out!

[Duncan walks away and Connor looks at the sky and sees that the sun is setting and goes to a man that he can trust more, Stephane Chapheau. He finds him in a nice carriage rolling down the street. They see each other and Stephane Chapheau tells the driver to stop. Stephane gets out and gives Connor a hand shake]

Stephane Chapheau: Great to see you, Connor! How is you injury?

Connor Kenway: It is nearly healed all the way.

Stephane Chapheau: Good, what brings you here?

Connor Kenway: Well before you ask any questions, when did you afford to ride in that carriage?

Stephane Chapheau: My apprenticeship with you, me being a cook, and selling papers on the street has added up.

Connor Kenway: Nice to hear. But I the reason why I am here is because of Duncan Little. I know he talked to you briefly but recruited some new assassins. One almost killed us because Duncan had a Templar cross with him. So I would like to discuss the issues with you instead of Duncan. After all I trust you more.

Stephane Chapheau: Understood. So he says that Shay is on his way to Boston and will attack, by land?

Connor Kenway: Yes, but he might attack by sea some other day.

Stephane Chapheau: Well since I have observed your skills, do I have any jobs to do?

Connor Kenway: Well I did think that if get scarecrows and objects the size of humans and move them in an empty place with not many people so that we can train the assassins with no civilian getting hurt.

Stephane Chapheau: Sure, but when.

Connor Kenway: Tomorrow, I will help.

Stephane Chapheau: Alright, Well we both need rest so I will head home and at 7:00 AM we can get ready. I will tell the recruits.

Connor Kenway: Here is the list of them.

Stephane Chapheau: Alright, Goodnight.

[They both head their own ways and find a place to sleep. But back in the frontier Shay has been moving quickly and might arrive in 2 or 3 days. Arno is still on a bat on his way to Boston witch will arrive in 2-3 days. Stephane Chapheau stayed up for 3 hours planning the battle and Connor also did the same. According to Connor whoever wins this battle will have a stronger take at America.]

This is the End of Part one of Assassin's Creed: Termination by Haytham Peraza

Copyright to Ubisoft 2014


End file.
